


please

by spickerzocker



Series: AO3 Tag Generator Drabbles - Round One [16]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Baby's first smut, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob, doing dirty things with vulcan telepathy, my first time writing fairy orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickerzocker/pseuds/spickerzocker
Summary: Emotional transference, but make it fun.Prompt: My First Time Writing Fairy Orgasms





	please

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! Smut! Filth!   
Thanks to Jack, as always. Glad you liked it.

Spock’s back trembled against Leonard’s chest. 

“Shh. It’s okay. Deep breaths, c'mon,” Leonard murmured into Spock’s ear, smoothing his hands up and down the elve’s sides. 

“Too much? Should I stop?” Jim asked from between Spock’s legs. Jim’s mouth was red and shiny with spit. Leonard licked his lips. 

Against his front, Spock squirmed and shook his head. “Don’t stop.  _ Please _ .” 

He sounded wrecked. 

Jim shrugged and bent back down to take Spock’s cock into his mouth. Leonard swallowed, his mouth watering. 

Spock whined and his back arched, hips bucking and fingers digging into Leonard’s thighs hard enough to bruise. 

**Author's Note:**

> And hey. Thanks.


End file.
